


Puppy Love

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [34]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander loves his wife and family, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Eliza is a wonderful mom, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hamliza, William is a mama’s boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: The Hamilton’s get a new member into their family.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Puppy Love

It was suppose to be a normal day for Alexander: go to his department’s office, make a few arguments with his colleagues and rivals, annoy his head: John Adams with his sassy remarks and wits until Adams’s hair grows more grey while Abigail Adams picks a fight with him like every other day. It was indeed, a normal day for Alexander and as always, he is longing and missing his precious wife. It was always the same old routine, Alexander likes being a lawyer and fighting for his clients, but in the same old room and away from home, Alexander finds himself missing his wife and children despite he will see them by the end of the day. 

He always feels like he is missing out on something, part of him wishes he could bring Little Liza to his office so not only he can get positive company because his little girl could always bright up his day with her innocent remarks and thoughts but with her laughter, smile, her kindness, and little quirks that reminds him of his Eliza so much. She was always showing everyone her love and dear heart that was so big and true, Little Liza really does live up to her namesake, she is the most sweetest little girl anyone could ever meet.

Then there was Little Gilbert, he didn’t mind bringing. His baby boy was growing up so fast and Alexander fears he will miss out a lot of things that he will never forgive himself. Gilbert was the light of each of The Hamilton’s life and he brings them in such ease... though they wonder how long it will last. He was Alexander’s son after all... but he was also Eliza’s as well! 

As much as Alexander would like to do so, he knew bringing Little William won’t be a good idea. That boy will cause more trouble than Alex and James combine and that was saying something! Alexander shivered at the thought when he brought Alex and James to his office when they were younger, tearing the place upside down and were the sole reason why Mr. Adams has high blood pressure so he can’t imagine what will happen if he ever brought William to his office! As well, Mrs. Adams wasn’t fond of his second and third son, so he strongly doubts she will be pleased with his fifth son. 

William was a little ball of a hurricane like his father... a little too much like his father. He is snappy, short tempered, manipulative and a good strategist, as well as having a strong attachment to his mama. William always had the habit of picking on poor Little Liza, always chasing her around the house and making her cry, pulling her hair and constantly teasing her until she burst out crying. This leads him getting scowled not only by his father but also his older siblings, especially John. However, none of the scowling ever made him feel guilty... it was his mother’s upset frown as she gaze at him rather sadly at his behaviour that William immediately wanted to redeem himself to make her happy again.

Alexander sighed, looking out of the window of his office with a light smile as he wondered what his family was doing now. 

Hopefully he wasn’t missing anything...

* * *

”William! Stay close to me,” Eliza called after her son while pushing the stroller with Liza and Gilbert sleeping in. Her son immediately obeyed, standing near the pet shop down the street as he waited for his mama, brothers, and sister with a big smile. Eliza grinned, nodding her head in approval as William looked like he might start jumping in joy as if he accomplished something. 

Looking over at her son John, who had his nose in his book, waddling after her as Eliza came to a abrupt stop. As she expected, John wasn’t looking where he was going and gently collided with his mother as he looked up startled, nearly dropping his book. Eliza gaze at him with a light smile while her son flustered embarrassingly with a crook smile as he fixed his glasses,

”Sorry, ma,” he murmured quietly, tucking his fat book under his arm. Eliza shook her head fondly before pushing the stroller again while her son followed her by her side,

”It’s alright,” she replied gently as they made their way to William. “You should really watch where you’re going, honey.” 

“I will next time,” He responded, rising his head with a sense of pride before flustering red as he bowed down with a little chuckle when his mother mused knowingly,

“Didn’t you said that yesterday?” Eliza grinned while her son offered her a crooked smile to her. They made it to where William was standing and John took the opportunity to gently scowl his brother,

”William, I told you to stay near me,” he began but William stuck his tongue at his older brother, much to John’s disbelief.

”No, you are too boring!” The little boy said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes before smiling innocently at his mama, who sighed softly with an affectionate look in her eyes before she offered John a little smile that he shrugged but smiled back. 

With that, Eliza turned back to her younger son, ready to reason with him with his behaviour when she heard her son gasp and saw him plaster himself against the window of the pet shop, “Mommy! Mommy! Mama!! Look! Look!” 

William was yelling excitedly, waking up Liza and Gilbert from their nap, John was ready to scowl him again but Eliza stopped him when Liza let out a delightful laugh as she clapped her hands while Gilbert giggled excitedly. John raised a brow in confusion seeing his mama looking at the window with a wide grin and twinkling eyes as it was enough for him to look at the window too as his jaws dropped. He blinked his eyes, pushing his glasses up the bridges up his nose as slowly the corner of his mouth curved upwards into a smile as they saw a little, golden retriever pup tapping on the glass against the window from the inside of the pet shop. William was bouncing up and down, pressing his chubby hands against the glass on the same spot of the puppy,

”Can we get her! Can we? Can we?” He pleaded, looking up at his mama with sparkling eyes.

”Doggy!” Gilbert giggled, clapping his little hands. 

John took Liza out of the stroller s the little girl hugged her brother's neck while looking at their mama twinkling eyes, “Please?” 

John nodded his head enthusiastically as Eliza looked down at each of her children before smiling big. With a little nod, the five Hamilton’s excitedly entered the pet shop without looking back. 

* * *

Alex and James came home after visiting their Uncle Stephen and Aunt Peggy, spending the entire afternoon teasing their Cousin Stephan much to the boy’s annoyance. The two brothers came home snickering, hanging their coats while Alex also closed the door, Little Liza excitedly came out the kitchen and gently grabbed each of her brothers’ large hands in her tiny ones, 

“Alex! Jamie!” She giggled, face flushed in a beautiful and adorably shade of pink as her two older brothers smiled fondly at her as they both knelt either side of her and kissed her cheeks affectionately. 

“Hey, Liza,” James said, picking his little sister up while Alex patted her head with adoration. “Did you miss us?” 

Their little looked down, almost shyly, nodding as it made her two brothers smile even more. Little Liza was always a shy little girl, quite like Angie when she was younger, no matter what even from her older brothers, uncles, aunts, cousins, and grandparents. It was simply adorable! 

“Mama got us a surprise,” Liza said, clinging onto on James’ shirt as he looked over at Alex with a raised brow and grin. 

“Really now?” Alex asked, grinning fondly at her. “What is it? Did you and mama bake together again?” 

“Oh! Yes!” Liza excitedly said, nodding as her brothers grinned widely as she added on with, “We made blackberry pie, your favourite!” 

“That it is,” Alex confirmed, kissing her temples. “Thank you.” 

“We also got a new friend,” Liza added, wiggling out of James’ as he rested her down as she ran into the kitchen again, giggling. 

“Friend?” James echoes, looking at Alex in a slight confusion. “Who could that be?” 

“Let’s go see,” Alex patted his brother’s shoulder as the boys went into the kitchen to see. 

Both brothers were smiling big, knowing whatever their mother and sister had surprise for them will always delight them silly. As the boys entered, they heard some giggling as they turned over as their jaws dropped as they saw by the corner a golden retriever was in her own little bed, Gilbert was cuddling with it while John patted her head, William was hugging their mama who sat on the floor with them with joy while Liza rested on John’s laps as he smiled fondly at her. 

Both brothers gaze at the sight in shock, 

“That’s a puppy...” Alex managed to say as James slowly nodded in disbelief. Their mother looked over with a grin, 

“Surprise~,” she sang, her two boys slowly smiling big as the slowly went over to join them to play with the puppy. 

The golden retriever pup looked up at the two new faces and yipped happily, bouncing up and down as Gilbert let out a delighted laugh. She slipped out of her bed as Gilbert crawled to his mama, who picked him up into her arms as they watched as the pup greeted herself to Alex and James who gently played with her. 

The Evil Duo looked up at the rest of their family before looking down at the puppy with wide grins, slowly looking at each other. 

“Best. Surprise. Ever.” 

They exclaimed in perfect unison as it made their siblings and mother laugh in delight. 

* * *

The rest of Alexander’s day was fairly alright, nothing partially interesting happened not that he minded. He was simply glad to spend his evening his family. He came home rather jollity, he didn’t know why... he brought his wife’s favourite flowers, like he usually does and laced it in a nearby vase before closing the door. He was then tackled with hugs and kisses from his three youngest set of children, William, Liza, and Gilbert as Alexander lifted them up effortlessly as they let out shrieks of excitement. He danced his way with them into the living room before gently tossing them onto the couch as they giggled happily as he showered them with kisses. Oh, they surely brighten up his days,

“Pa, you wouldn’t guess what happened!” John ran into the living room with a grin as his father ruffled his hair.

”I wouldn’t imagine,” Alexander chuckled, letting his three younger ones slip out his grip as they excitedly ran out. “What happened?” 

His son was ready to reply but Alex and James were caught snickering by the doorway as John then smirked before joining them, “Come on into the kitchen and see!” 

Alexander raised a brow but smiled, heading into the kitchen as he hoped to see his wife.

He froze in place...

There, he saw his precious angel, his sweet Eliza on the floor with a little puppy sleeping in her laps as she gently stroked the pup’s fur with a fond smile on her beautiful face before she looked up and grinned at him, “Oh, hi, honey.”

Alexander stared in disbelief, hearing his children snickering by the doorway before hearing them scattering. He opened his mouth to say something but realized he had no words... eventually, he did as he blurted out,

”That’s a dog.”

”Puppy, isn’t she cute?” His wife giggled, looking down at the sleeping pup fondly. 

“ _She?_ Oh... it’s a girl?” Alexander blinked, slightly relieved. Eliza looked at him, raising a brow with a silly smile.

”Yep,” she responded before giggling quietly as he said while he came over to kneel beside her,

”Good. I don’t want to share my wife with another man again.”

”Still jealous of Little Hamilton, My Little Lion?” She cheekily asked before closing her eyes as her husband showered her face with kisses,

”Yes,” he simply replied, kissing the top of her head before looking down at the puppy, who slowly woke up as she rolled onto her back as she looked up at the couple with a happy little bark, wagging her little tail as she saw Alexander. 

“She reminds me of dear Old Peggy.” The couple said in a sudden unison as they looked at each other in surprise before laughing in delight while Old Peggy yipped in delight.

”Looks like she agrees,” Alexander mused, rubbing the pup’s stomach as Eliza giddily said,

”Welcome to the family, Old Peggy!” 

* * *

“Does she really need to sleep with us?” Alexander sighed as he slipped under the covers with his wife, Old Peggy sleeping at the end of their bed by their feet. “Diesn’t she have a bed in the kitchen?” 

“Yeah, but I figure she’ll be lonely,” Eliza cooed at the sleeping pup before nuzzling into her husband’s shoulder, laying down with her arms wrapped around him as his hands also rested around her. “Just for now. Please?” 

Alexander sighed, gazing at her twinkling eyes and gentle smile... how can he ever say no to her? He smiled warmly, 

“Alright, just this once,” he replied, kissing her forehead as she giggled happily, curling into his chest. 

“Thank you,” She softly said as Alexander smiled. 

Neatless to say, Old Peggy was here to stay. She often does sleep in her own bed but often is found sleeping with the The Hamilton couples’ bed in between them. Philip, Angie, and Fanny were very excited to know their family got a new pet... though a little disappointed that they don’t live with them anymore to spend everyday with the more excitement that is happening at home. Peggy found it funny that her sister and brother-in-law named the puppy after her... she would be slightly offended had the puppy and sister and niece hadn't gaze at her with twinkling eyes that made her knees go weak. Old Peggy especially took a liking in her ‘namesake’ husband, Stephen, who is always tackled by Old Peggy in the incoming years now much to everyone’s delight. Everything was perfect!

**Author's Note:**

> Old Peggy’s here!!


End file.
